The invention relates to an electric machine and its application in electric propulsion vehicles for example.
Electric machines, in particular permanent magnet excited synchronous machines are used, i.a., in machine tool manufacture. Hereby, and this is true also for rail vehicles, as a result of the limited installation space, problems are experienced in machine tools, and in particular in low-floor rail vehicles, as far as accommodation of powerful drives is concerned. The required ground clearance and wheel wear limit the installation space downwards. In addition, when rail vehicles with wheel sets are involved that are very shallow, the spring compression of the vehicle body limits the installation space upwards.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,177 discloses a stator for a two-pole single-phase induction motor having varying length and cross dimensions as a result of its physical operating principle. Different yoke heights are hereby provided at same slot depth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,318 discloses a stator of an induction motor having different slot depths to result in varying length and cross dimensions.